Her Favorite Things
by TTYLOL101
Summary: Green begins to miss Blue, but when she comes to Pallet Town in time for Christmas and New Year's Eve, he gets a whole different side of her. OldRivalShipping


**Hey Guys! This is a one-shot about OldRivalShipping. Green is the boy and Blue is the girl. I have no apparent reason why they switched it in the U.S.A.**

Emerald eyes met sapphire eyes. It had been clear, Green had missed her. The waves of the Sevii Islands completely drew her away from him. Blue, who had just met her parents, stayed there for a few months. She finally visited, just in time for Christmas. She spent her day on Christmas Eve with her new family, so why not her old family? Now she was staying at Green's house until midnight of New Year's Eve.

Blue turned to the window when she heard the sound. It was the ice cream car. She looked at Green's eyes.

"Popsicles!" she shouted.

"Fine, but you owe me obnoxious woman," Green said with a look that was bored. But in the inside, he cursed the ice cream car for reaching into his wallet.

"Don't worry, I'll pay it!" Green widened his eyes. "Don't worry, now that I have an allowance, I can pay it! And I really owe you for the other times!"

Green was still in shock. Something was very wrong. Even though Blue had money, it would still be on him. Maybe she got lessons from her parents about _manners._ 'Thanks parents, really, THANK YOU,' thought Green.

They went outside and she ordered lime and blue raspberry.

"Here, have blue raspberry."

"But, I don't want it, thanks anyways," Green replied.

"I insist, Green!" called out Blue.

"Fine, but I never even tried this flavor." said Green as he got the popsicle from her.

"I haven't either." Green was really shocked. Her parents may have put a robot in her place so she wouldn't have to leave. Blue didn't like to waste her money, because 'it would benefit the mall.'

"So, what deep down in your heart do you like?" he asked.

"Red."

"So deep down in your heart you have a crush on Red? I don't think," Blue interrupted. "No silly, I like the cherry flavor!"

"But he did sell cherry too, why did you pick lime?"

"Because it's the only flavor that's green."

"Wow, you parents did change you a lot."

"What?"

"We know the old Blue's not here. So, did your parents change you?"

"No, I just didn't have parents for a long time, so no one took care of me. I know that your parents died in an accident." Green winced. "But, you had Daisy and Professor to take care of you. I mean, Silver and I had to take care of ourselves, but it was hard, so we helped each other. Our friends were my only hope to giving me my parents back, and we created a really unbreakable bond, with our friends. So, now that I have my parents back, I really need to hook myself together."

Green was just speechless. Don't talk too much Blue! Well, on his perspective, it was kind of a yes and no.

"Sorry I even asked!" Green was just too stunned, he couldn't talk anymore.

"Well, I guess I like blue raspberry too, because it's blue.

Green took a bite. "Wow, this really is good."

Green and Blue ate their popsicles.

* * *

The ferry ride was scheduled for midnight. Red, Yellow, and Green said their goodbyes before she left for New Years.

"See you soon!" Blue said. She pecked his cheek and left. But before she could've went in the ferry, Green grabbed her arm.

Green quickly kissed her and the fireworks from Viridian sprang up at just the right time. He said, "See you soon, Blue."

Blue quickly responded, "Well, I'll come back soon, just wait for me!"

* * *

A knock came from Green's house.

"Hey... Blue!" Green shouted loud enough that even Daisy and Professor could hear. And Prof. was old, and he was on the third floor!

Daisy and Professor Oak came down and hugged Blue. When they were alone, Blue said, "Well, you wanna take it slow?"

"Slow it is, let's go to the Kanto Shopping Center in Celadon, shall we?"

"It's all on you," Blue said, smirking.

Maybe getting to know each other wasn't that bad. Old habits die hard.

* * *

I know it's crappy, but it's OldRivalShipping people! Please Review! TTYL!


End file.
